kaneandlynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Kane and Lynch Wiki About this wiki | Recent changes | Active users | Categories | Help pages Games Series About Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days In Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days, you play as two of gaming's most disturbing and realistic criminals; Lynch – a self medicated psychopath - and Kane - a disillusioned and desperate ex-mercenary, in a gritty and brutal crime shooter from IO Interactive. Kane and Lynch face the consequences of their actions when a simple job gone wrong finds them on a desperate and frantic struggle to escape. Experience their fight to survive through the back streets and rooftops of Shanghai’s gritty underworld. They can trust no one, not even each other as the cracks begin to appear in Lynch’s sanity and Kane’s stability. Dog Days switches the lead in the series, putting players in control of "self-medicated psychopath" Lynch. The story begins with Lynch having found peace in Shanghai and attempting to "make a fat deal where the pay is beyond his wildest dreams and nothing is going to get in his way." Things go wrong and Kane and Lynch find themselves struggling to survive in the dark, cruel and nightmarish back streets of a gritty and Shanghai. With cracks appearing in Lynch's sanity and Kane's stability, they can trust no-one, not even each other, while being hunted down by Shanghai's criminal underworld and Police Force. Read more... 'Flashbacks' Recently completed: A page of all the dying flashbacks from Kane and Lynch. Kane's Flashbacks all come with videos showing the exact flashback. Click here to read more... Also... A full gameplay video of Kane and Lynch: Dead Men is available here. It is 2h21m long, has no commentary, and skips most cut-scenes. Tried to play seriously in the gameplay, but I've played so much it's more fun to mess about a bit. Trivia (Dead Men) * On the level "Retomoto Tower", all team-mates except from Lynch & Thapa will use the mercenary dialogue from the first level. So when Rific or Shelly are shot by Kane, they will both use the same dialogue, such as "Have you lost it?" or "Fuck you!". They also use mercenary dialogue when being told to move, or when they are attempting to revive Kane when he is down. * The NPC friendlies have a lot more health than other enemies & Kane. It takes a long time for an incendiary grenade to down a team-mate, although the bots don't dodge Incendiary grenades very well, and can be told to move into the fire. Lynch will say "watch out grenade!" when moving into the fire. * When Kane is downed, he has roughly 15 seconds to be revived before he dies. Bots can last up to a minute when on the 'Aspirin' difficulty. When on 'Morphine' they only last 30 seconds, so it is essential to revive them quickly, as going down can potentially make you miss the chance to revive a team-mate. * Bots have unlimited ammo. They also carry different grenades which you can take from them. For example, Shelly will be equipped with incendiary grenades at the start of "Retomoto Tower". Although he will only carry 4 grenades, and incendiary aren't very powerful. Other members will carry normal grenades with either Smoke or Tear Gas. * If the NPC attempting to revive Kane goes down, nobody else will try and revive Kane, therefore he will die. * When Kane is revived, Lynch will always say something to him, such as "Dammit Kane I'm not your fucking nurse!", even if it wasn't Lynch who revived Kane. Category:Browse Category:Kane&Lynch 2:Dog Days